Whore IV
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [Complete]HarryLucius Cedric POV. How Cedric is welcomed back after the Third Task, only to reveal Harry is the true winner. And has been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. Why did no one ‘Obliviate’ Cedric? OneShot. Implied rape of a minor, slash, etc!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, yes this has taken me sometime… Sorry about the wait lol

Anyway… some of this chapter is taken from WHORE III, chapters 3 & 4…

Enjoy

"Whore IV"

Disclaimer: J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

Summery: HarryLucius / Cedric POV. How Cedric is welcomed back after the Third Task, only to reveal Harry is the true winner. And has been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. Why did no one 'Obliviate' Cedric? One-Shot. (Implied) rape of a minor, slash, etc!

Rating: NC-17! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

A/N: The SERIES involves the rape of a minor, be warned.

XXX 

Words: 

Chapter 1

"You take it-"

"No you-"

"You saved me take it!"

"Together! Hogwarts will still win!"

"On three then-"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" POP!

So we took the Cup together, turns out it was a portkey. Harry and I landed in the middle of some old cemetery; I was sure it was another part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament but then Harry started to get worried and kept shouting at me to find the Cup. I tried, honestly, but then this- guy -shows up, pointing his wand at me, and he was holding something, someone? I tried to defend Harry, as long as Harry was safe it didn't matter what happened to me, because I loved Harry. I had to keep the brunette safe.

I heard a new voice, not Harry's and not the man in front of me either, so I turned my head to see. Lord Malfoy, it had to be, the hair was the same as his brat of a son's hair colour. "Leave Harry alone, Malfoy!"

Harry hid behind me, and Malfoy snarled, his fists clenching at his side. I had a bad feeling about the way the man was acting, was this the person who had hurt Harry?

The man raised his wand higher, and I'm sure he started to say the Killing Curse, but I heard the word 'Stupefy' and the next thing I know I was on the ground, and I couldn't move. I screamed at Harry to run, and leave me but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Harry, pet, are you not mine?" Malfoy asked calmly, and I wanted to shout 'no, Harry is mine! I love him more than you' but of course I couldn't, I could only lie there and listen to the blond torment my Harry. "And don't you want to please me?" I couldn't see what Harry did, "good. Let Wormtail borrow some of your blood."

"If I do, sir, will you promise not to hurt Cedric? Will you let him go back to the school?" Damn it Harry, run! Malfoy dropped the portkey, take it and go. The weird looking man said something then but I missed most of it, but I got the idea whatever they were talking about wouldn't be pleasant.

"Very well, tie him up then." Harry let out a small cry, and I think I heard sounds of a struggle, or maybe it's just my over active imagination? God, I want Harry to escape. I don't think I can face Dumbledore or hell, my reflection in the mirror, if I get back to Hogwarts and Harry doesn't.

A little while passed, and I still couldn't move. Damn, but the spell was strong. I heard bubbling; maybe they're brewing something? That's not too bad, but then I wouldn't know, I wasn't very good at Potions, so I dropped it. There may be worse things than Pepper Up potions that are brew-able and bubble. I heard a chuckle, and a rustling of clothing that sounded as if someone was bending down or kneeling, "My Lord," Malfoy whispered, "welcome back."

Lord? Welcome back? Voldemort is a Lord? And he's trying to kill Harry and has been gone for a while. Lord? Shit! Harry… oh, gods he's going to die.

"Rise Lucius, and explain," Voldemort, I suppose, said.

Malfoy's clothing rustled again, and I guess he stood up like he was told to do. "I promised not to hurt him My Lord." Voldemort? Yeah, I'll just refer to him as Voldemort. Voldemort made a noise before waving his hand; I caught that out of the corner of my eye. I hope he wasn't trying to hurt Harry. Harry, that was Harry's voice… what did he say? 'Ac' 'aki' oh, "acci-" he was saying 'Accio'. The portkey!

"What are you doing, pet?" Malfoy again. I wish he'd go away, I hate the bastard.

Harry sounded terrified, I wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be ok but damn again I couldn't move, "you said he could go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, pet, I did, but Our Lord _didn't_."

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted. That-a boy! And then he added fearfully, "Please, sir?" I have mentioned I hate Malfoy? How dare he scare my Harry!

It was silent then, no one said anything, no one moved, and the only thing I could hear was Harry. He was breathing heavier than normal, he was scared for me probably. Silly boy, he should have run, forgotten about me, and got away. If I go back and shout about Voldemort everyone will think I did something to Harry, but he's the Boy-Who-Lived, if he said the same thing they'd believe him. They had to.

Something was moving towards me, but I couldn't move my head to see properly. It floated over me for a moment before landing on my chest. As I felt like someone had hooked my bellybutton with a fishing rod, I knew it was the portkey. I disappeared, leaving Harry there alone.

I heard cheering and shouting, people clapping. One of the Champions had arrived with the Tri-Wizard Cup therefore the Tournament was won. The cheering stopped when everyone noticed I wasn't moving. Hesitantly Dumbledore came over. I felt a hand on my neck searching for a pulse. A puff of breath against my face signified Dumbledore's relief as he found one then he unbound me.

"My dear boy, can you explain what happened?"

"He's back! Voldemort! He's back, and he has Harry!"

Dumbledore recoiled as if I'd struck him, and I saw my father run over. "Did he win? You won boy!" He clapped me on the shoulder.

I glared at him, was winning all he could think about? Harry was going to die! "I didn't win, Harry won! The Cup belongs to Harry. Voldemort has him you need to save him! Please?" I trailed off, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. "Please save Harry, Malfoy! Malfoy is there… he's the one who hurt Harry before! You need to help him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Draco Malfoy flinch, but also Professor Snape, strange that. Dumbledore started talking to Professor Moody, ignoring me and I sighed. I had to save Harry, even if I went back by myself. Moody spoke next and I wasn't sure I heard him right; I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I think he's lying. He and Potter probably got into a fight or something." Yeah, Harry and I fought; Harry won and then threw the Cup at me during his victory dance, oops! Idiot! "He's probably in shock or something, Potter must have been hurt."

Dumbledore nodded, "search the maze." Of course no one would believe me. I gazed at Dumbledore, meeting his eyes. I felt a brush against my mind, before Dumbledore looked away. Of course, he was able to read thoughts, now he'd believe me. "I'm sorry, my boy. That you had to go through with whatever it was that made you think Voldemort was back." He patted my shoulder and walked away.

He thought I was traumatized, Dumbledore thought the maze had made me think those thoughts were real. They were true! When they couldn't find Harry, they'd believe me, but then it would be too late. Shit! Moody took my arm, and dragged me towards the school.

"What are you playing at Diggory?" Moody hissed at me, he was rubbing his left arm… isn't that where the Dark Mark is? His tongue flicked out to lick his upper lips, and he stared at me. His eyes… there was something about his eyes… they glinted. Not like the Headmaster's twinkle, these glinted. They were… evil? Scary definitely, and I suddenly didn't want to go with him. I tried to leave, but he held tighter to my arm, and I opened my mouth to shout. His hands clamped over my mouth and my eyes widened. I shot looks to people around me, but they must have assumed Moody was stopping me talking about You-Know-Who because they walked past us without a care. Help!

He locked us in his office. I'm not ashamed to admit I was scared stiff, who wouldn't be. Moody started talking about the Dark Lord, and how he was meant to deal with anyone who came back alive. Obviously I had shouted my mouth off too soon. Wouldn't stop him killing me now I suppose.

"The Bulgarian was easy, one Imperio and he was doing my every command. The girl went first, you were meant to be next but Potter got there first. So I let the spiders after you. Potter was supposed to go on alone, not bring you with him. Why you came back alive I don't know, but it doesn't matter. No one believes you, I charmed your memories, and not even Dumbledore can see the truth. Only you and me know what happened… what's still happening." He laughed, and shoved me so I fell back into a chair.

"You, you put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire didn't you?"

He gave me a round of applause that I'm sure wasn't complimentary. Then he clutched the front of his shirt and made a choking noise. He ran around the room and searched through trunks and cupboards for something. All he seemed to find was empty vials. He turned to me and commanded, "wait." Like hell.

I looked towards the door; I stood up out of the chair, and made my way quietly to the door. Which was locked. Shit.

"Boy! Where do you think you're going?" When Moody came out of the storeroom I did a double take. He wasn't Moody, he didn't even sound like the ex-Auror. The man in front of me now was younger, and I admit he was a looker too. He was still wearing the clothes from earlier and in one hand he held a wooden leg and the fake eyeball.

"Polyjuice Potion," I breathed. The man grinned.

"Barty Crouch Jr., a pleasure I'm sure." I nodded, eyes darting between the locked door and Crouch. He must be the son of Crouch that worked for the Ministry, the one who was killed a short time ago. Great, stuck in a room with a murderer, who I'm sure was sent to Azkaban. Damn Sirius Black, since he got out it seems to have become a trend. "Now, boy, where do you think you're off to?"

I gulped, where the fuck was my wand? Did I even bring it back from the cemetery? Crouch was right in front of me now; I could feel his breath of my face. He smelled of boomslang skin, which was in the Polyjuice Potions, so it made sense. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I turned my head away, and raised a hand to push him back. His hand caught mine and pinned it to the wall beside the door. He smirked, and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "I'm not done with you yet, boy."

I gulped again, and tried to wriggle away, but all that did was make Crouch groan and I flinched. The door I was pressed to began to shake and I could hear shouting from outside before both Crouch and I were thrown forward as some spell knocked the door off its hinges. I shakily rose to my hands and knees, I wasn't sure I could stand yet. Professor Snape grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet.

"Diggory? You ok?" I nodded; I didn't want to talk to him. Especially when he pulled his sleeve up to show Minister Fudge a Dark Mark.

"Harry…" I trailed off at the looks I received. "You still don't believe me! He," I pointed at Crouch, who was lying on the floor, "told me he did something to my memories, so no one could see them properly. Tell him to fix it, and go get Harry!"

"The Dark Lord is back Minister," Snape drawled, "look at my arm."

"It doesn't matter, a black smudge is not enough to cause nationwide panic."

"Smudge?" I shouted at the Minister, "that's a Dark Mark! Lucius Malfoy stunned me, Voldemort kidnapped Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, and some man tried to use the Killing Curse on me! Ask Crouch!"

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, we cannot. Unfortunately the Minister administered the Dementors Kiss before we could integrate Mr. Crouch Jr." Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced. Not from the touch but the thought that now no one would believe me, and Harry was probably already dead.

Ludo Bagman turned up a while later, and I tried to listen, I really did. But it was noise to me, not actual words. All I got was that because I was stunned when I returned I couldn't have taken the Cup. That meant that Harry Potter was the youngest Champion, and winner, ever. Good for Harry, 'now rescue him', I wanted to shout.

"Go back to your dorm, my boy," the Headmaster said, sending me pitying glances. I think he believed me now, but he still did nothing. He never does anything, I realized, and I hated him. If only for Harry's sake.

XXX

Ok… that's chapter 1, 

Chapter 2 is on its way… Then we shall move onto WHORE 5!

Hope you like it please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't know how many words there is… cause my Word Count thing has gone missing on me… grrr… Anyway. This is the last chapter for WHORE 4… hope you like!

Words: 

Chapter 2

The cemetery was dark, and silent. Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Stand Lucius," and the blond man did as he was told. The Dark Lord Voldemort turned to face the teenage. He smirked; pale red lips stretching across the lower half of his face, making him look terrifying. "Tom, why did Cedric go back alive? Not that I'm not grateful, but wont he tell someone?"

"My servant will be waiting to take care of it." Harry glared at Voldemort. "No, child, the other Champion will not be killed, but rest assured no one will believe him even if he had the courage to say my name." He smirked again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and turned to face Lucius Malfoy. The tall blond looked subdued, and slightly defeated. His shoulders were slumped; his clothes rumpled and there were leaves and dirt in his hair.

"Hey now, none of that. Head up high, where's your Pureblood pride?" Harry sneered at him, but it got the desired effect. Lucius stood straighter, his chin raised, as he glared at the teenager for a moment before lowering his eyes.

Harry grinned, and moved towards the blond. When they were pressed chest-to-chest Harry moved onto his tiptoes, and pressed his lips to Lucius'. The blond let out a small moan as he opened his mouth to accept his new master's tongue.

"I'm going to remove your Mark, Malfoy." Voldemort said calmly, as if it was an everyday thing.

Lucius jumped away from Harry and let out a small whimper, "My Lord…?"

"Have no fear, you have not displeased me. In fact, I'm very please with your accomplishments of late," his eyes raked over Harry and offered the teen another smirk, while Harry raised an eyebrow. Voldemort noticed Lucius clenching his fists. "Still jealous Malfoy? What is it about this boy that makes you, and your son I suppose, through years of Malfoy-training out of the proverbial window?"

Lucius looked over at Harry, the teen nodded, so the blond looked back at his soon-to-be Ex-Lord, and answered his question. "I don't know about Draco, Lord, but for me, he's addictive. He lures you in and when you're hooked he covers you, ensnaring you, exciting you. He's perfection, sin, beauty, mine." Lucius watched the teen, his eyes glazed over, lips parted slightly, "or as of lately, I am his. But that is just as good I suppose."

"Power never backs down, except in the face of more power," Voldemort added softly as his eyes swept over the teen to meet the glaring blonds. "Hold out your arm Lucius. I will call the others then remove your Mark."

"Thank you Lord, you are kind and generous." Malfoy mumbled, his head bowed.

"And I'm sure I'm not as good a fuck as Mr. Potter, hmm?" Lucius let out a small laugh.

"Wouldn't know, Lord." Voldemort smirked again. Harry moved closer to Lucius, and pulled the blond into another quick kiss, Lucius moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but the brunette moved back smiling.

Voldemort came forward again and pressed a finger to Lucius' bare arm, the blond hissed and the popping sounds that signified apparition sounded through the graveyard.

"Show time," Harry whispered as numerous figured dressed in black appeared in front of him.

The End 

PREVIEW…

"Whore V"

Summery: HarryLucius / Death Eaters. When they arrive, how do they react to their Lord, their Prince and their Prince's new whore? One-Shot. (Implied) rape of a minor, slash, etc!

Review if you want it… :)


End file.
